Known bulk bag (flexible intermediate bulk containers or FIBCs) fillers generally require an operator to connect the bag filling spout to a generally downwardly directed fill tube and to hook a hanging loop located on each corner of the bulk bag onto an arm or holder on the support structure. Once filled, the bag loops are released as is the seal that holds the bag filling spout to the fill tube. An operator must then reach the top of the filled bag and tie off the neck of the bag filling spout. This is a manual operation that requires an operator to either climb to the required height, for example using a ladder, or reach over the upper edge of the filled bag, potentially causing spillage of the filled material. This not only takes additional time, but also poses the risk of possible operator injury
It would be desirable to provide a bulk bag filler that is safer, easier and faster to operate, with less likelihood of operator injury.